Change in Time
by Chocolate-con-mani
Summary: "Esto tenía que ser una broma. Su madre; la señora perfección ¿estaba bailando sensualmente en medio de la cafetería? -"¿Dónde carajos está mi padre?"-,-"No estás en tu presente, estás en el de ellos"-, -"¿Cómo se llama tu padre?"- Resopló -Uchiha Sasuke-


Summary: "Esto tenía que ser una broma. Su madre; la señora perfección, la que odiaba fumar y beber, promoviendo la integridad de las mujeres ¿estaba bailando sensualmente y con tan poca ropa en medio de la cafetería? -"¿Dónde carajos está mi padre?"-, -"A ver niña, no estás en tu presente, estás en el de ellos"-, -"¿Cómo se llama tu padre?"- Resopló –"Uchiha Sasuke"-

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto.

-"Diálogos"-

"_la mayoría de lo que este en comillas y cursiva son frases (del pasado, en este caso "del futuro") que nuestro personaje recuerda"_

**La "negrita" es para remarcar las cosas.**

**0. cs...0**: Flash Back, todo lo que este entre esas cosas será en cursiva. Estará en primera persona.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º: Son cambios de escenas.

*Platicas por el teléfono o por Messenger (la otra persona que esta en línea)*

-Se detallaran más las cosas-

Advertencias: Es de 'Ciencia Ficción'. Clásica película que ponen en Navidad. Incesto. Amm y pues creo que sería lo único.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Change in Time"

Por: complete-Stranger (NeKo-Stranger)

Capítulo I: N.o.t. happening ¿¡Hada del pasado?

-"¡¿Qué **rayos** crees que haces!"-

-"¡¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?"-

-"No tengo que tocar la puerta de mi...-"- Un portazo la interrumpió -"¡No vuelvas a cerrarme la puerta en la cara ¿me escuchas niña? ¡**Sakura**!"-

Los golpes de la puerta se hacían cada vez más insistentes, la puerta temblaba por la fuerza aplicada.

-"¿Está bien que dejes a tu madre así?"-

-"Si, no te preocupes por ella"- La chica regresó a su antigua posición, se sentó sobre el abdomen del chicos y dejó sus piernas a los lados. Agarró bruscamente al chico por el cuello y volvió a unir sus labios. Sus lenguas chocaban con insistencia y la mano de él subía por el muslo de ella.

La mano se detuvo. Su boca dejo de moverse y su lengua se quedo quieta.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- el sonido que hizo que hizo con su garganta se asemejó a un gruñido. Chasqueó la lengua y su boca se dispuso a besar el cuello del chico.

-"En verdad no creo que correr así a tu madre haya sido lo correcto, Sakura"-

Ahora fue ella la que se quedo inmóvil. Fue muy evidente su irritación cuando la vio rodar los ojos con hastió.

-"Vete entonces"- Se levantó y con simpleza se puso la blusa de escote marcado. Se acomodo la falda de cuadros.

Él sólo bufó ante la actitud de su novia.

-"Cómo quieras Sakura"- La playera y su pantalón dejaron de estar en el suelo. Antes de salir por la ventana se volteó -"Deberías dejar esa estúpida maña que tienes de alejar a todos"- Ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Él no pudo más que negar con la cabeza.

Lo último que Sakura vio fue ese tatuaje de tres aspas que el chico tenía en su nuca.

-"Idiota"-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"¿Se puede saber que fue todo eso?"-

-"¿Qué fue de qué?"-

-"No seas descarada, me refiero a lo de hace rato"-

-"Ah, eso"- Murmuró con simpleza.

-"Sí **eso** ¿Se puede saber porque traes a chicos a la casa y pero aún, metiéndolos a tu cuarto?"- Un hombre de cabello plateado entró por la puerta, estaba tomando una soda.

Sakura comenzó a comer su barrita, viendo a ese tipo que según ella era bastante ridículo, mira que pintarse el cabello de ese color con tantos años encima.

-"Ah claro, yo no puedo meter a tipos aquí pero tú si"- Su madre suspiró cómo si ya se hubiera esperado su respuesta.

-"Suigetsu es un amigo, lo sabes, el **chico **de tu cuarto era más que eso"- Ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto -"No lo entiendo Sakura, tienes una vida por delante y no puedo creer que quieras arruinar todo eso sólo por unos cuantos minutos de placer, yo cuando tenía tu edad no era así, yo sí me respetaba, a mí y a mi cuerpo porque-"-

-"Si, si, lo que tú digas"- Interrumpió. Se fue dando un portazo.

-"¡Esa niña! Ya verá cuando regrese"- Se puso las manos en la cadera, su mente estaba planeando cual sería la mejor forma de castigarla.

-"No hagas corajes, ya sabes como es"- Esta vez se estaba comiendo el sándwich que desde hace rato ella había estado preparando.

-"Si lo sé, se parece tanto a él, los dos son iguales de rebeldes"- comenzó a reírse –"Hasta tiene el mismo sueño que él"-

-"¿Tú cómo sabes eso?"- Suigetsu le agregó más mayonesa al sándwich y le puso rebanadas extras de lechuga y jamón, estaba perfecto ahora.

-"Porque la otra vez vi folletos de universidades de medicina, las **mejores** universidades de medicina"- La mujer tanteó en la mesa, algo estaba mal ¿Dónde estaba su sándwich –"¡Suigetsu con un carajo ¿Por qué te comes lo que es mío, inútil?"-

-"**Era **tuyo y no grites zanahoria que no estoy zordo"-

-"Pues lárgate a tu casa, yo grito cuando quiero y no me digas zanahoria, tiburón"-

-"Si, si, lo que tú digas Karin"- Suigetsu ahora podía comprender un poco más a Sakura.

Esa mujer estaba loca.

Pero eso si, preparaba muy buenos sándwiches.

-"¡Devuélveme mi sándwich, bastardo!"-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"Ya no la soporto ¿Quién se cree que es esa mujer como para gritarme?"-

Lo primero que había hecho al salir de su casa fue llamar a varios de sus amigos a ver si ellos estaban disponibles para salir, la única que le dijo que sí fue su amiga de la infancia; Kaho.

Ellas dos eran parecidas en varios sentidos, cómo por ejemplo siempre tenían el cabello pintado, en esos momentos Sakura de rosa y Kaho de verde, y además tenían gustos parecidos en chicos, maquillaje y ropa. Las dos vestían con faldas, botas y blusas pegadas sólo que el escote de Kaho era más pronunciado. Ninguna de las dos tenía un padre en casa. Sus madres eran parecidas, pero a diferencia de la madre de Sakura, la de su amiga salía con cualquier sujeto que se le pusiese en frente.

Y ahora...

Ella se quejaba de su madre. Todo el tiempo. Como siempre.

-"Y luego me dijo que mientras viviera bajo su techo tenía que acatar sus reglas ¿Puedes creerlo?"-

Ella sólo asintió acabándose la cerveza que tenía en la mano, la agitó frente a su amiga y cómo por arte de magia la lata la remplazó por una nueva. Sakura odiaba estar horas y horas escuchándola decir lo mismo, pero se callaba porque la otra cada vez que se quejaba le compraba algo, cuando eran niñas; helado.

Ahora: alcohol.

-"Bueno, yo me largo Sakura, ahí te ves"- Ella cabeceó aburrida. Y trató de despedirse lo que terminó en que ella callera estrepitosamente en el suelo y por ende Kaho y ella se empezaran a carcajear. -"No mames wey, estás bien peda"- Y se fue caminando en zic-zac.

-"Mira quien lo dice perra"- Alzó la voz, la otra le contestó con el dedo más grande de su mano

Se levantó y miro al cielo. Ya había anochecido.

-"El cielo ya no es azul"- frunció el ceño mientras hacía un puchero –"El cielo... ya no es azul"- Esta vez lo repitió lentamente.

Segundos después comenzó a reír como desquiciada.

-"..."- Una mujer de rubia cabellera la miraba con ceja alzada y ella seguía con su monólogo del no cielo azul –"Vaya, tal parece que los niños de ahora han bajado la categoría de inteligencia"-

-"¿Eh?"- Estaba confundida ¿Quién era esa rubia de... despampanantes atributos? –"Ya quisiera yo tener unas tetas así"-

Puso sus manos en sus pechos, las levantó y al instante las dejó caer; sus pechos imitaron el movimiento.

Comenzó a reírse.

-"Sí, muy interesante lo tuyo, pero no tengo tiempo que perder ¿Haruno Sakura?"- La chica de pelo rosa entrecerró los ojos.

-"¿Quién pregunta?"- La otra bufó.

-"Tsunade"-

Sakura se preguntaba si esa mujer sería novia de alguno de los chicos que andaba tras ella. ¿O sería la madre?

Sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

-"¿¡Qué rayos te sucede?"- Sobó la parte donde la rubia había dejado caer su puño.

-"No soy tan vieja como para ser madre, igualada"-

-"¿Y quien dijo algo de ser una madre?"- 'Maldita loca' fue su simple pensamiento.

-"¿Loca? Serás tú niña mira que hablar sola"- Se rió entre dientes. Tsunade señaló detrás.

-"Yo... espera ¿Qué?"- Se confundió cuando vio en la dirección del dedo, a lo lejos 4 pubertos se estaban riendo, uno se paraba de un lado y le hablaba al vació. -"Es estúpido ¿o qué?"-

-"Tú eres la estúpida"-

-"¿De qué hablas? Yo estoy hablando contigo"-

-"¿Segura?"- Sakura no entendía nada.

-"Mira, esto ya comenzó a hartarme así que puedes decirme que mierda quieres y dejarme pensar en mi jodida vida"-

-"Precisamente eso es lo que quieras, créeme, cuando termines

**0. cs...0**

_-"Mamá ¿Por qué nunca mencionas a mi papá?"- Pregunté a los 5 años cuando me había quedado hasta tarde en la entrada del Kinder viendo como varias niñas eran recogidas por hombres, hombres que las abrazaban en cuanto llegaban, hombre que las recibían con una sonrisa cansada y uno que otro se atrevía a preguntarle a su hija si quería un helado. Yo quiero un helado._

_Era lo que me gustaría contestarle al hombre que fuera a recogerme cuando pequeña. Decirle un Te quiero, papi. Algo que muchas de mis compañeras olvidaban. Por no decir todas._

_-"Por nada en especial Sakura, es sólo que... ¿Por qué cómo puedo mencionar a alguien que no está con nosotras?"- Tienes tanta razón. ¿Por qué mencionar a un hombre que alejaste de mi lado a tan tierna edad? Mis labios se mueven contra la imagen que se proyecta ante mí, como el reflejo de un lago, moviéndose con las ondas del agua revelando dolorosos recuerdos._

_Enterrados recuerdos._

_-"¿Y donde está?"- No insistas quise gritar, es inútil. Ella no te dirá._

_-"¿Qué es eso que escucho... acaso es el carrito de los helados?"- Me reí ante la estupidez de la niña; ante mi estupidez. Recordando como un simple helado puede distraerme de mi verdadero objetivo._

_-"Mami ¿Por qué papi nunca está en los días especiales?"- Días como el Amor y la Amistad, como el del inicio de la primavera, como Halloween, como Navidad o Año Nuevo._

_Como el día del Padre._

_-"Porque papi está ocupado"- No sé si resignarme o frustrarme pues aún recuerdo el amargo sabor que me quedo en la boca al recordar la corta respuesta que tuve a los 6 años. Yo quería preguntar más sin embargo me callé... me callé al ver la tristeza e incomodidad en el rostro de mamá._

_-"Mami, cuéntame un poco de papi"- Aún recuerdo ese día, sabía que ella no podría resistir el contestarme y más aún cuando yo estaba __**tan **__enferma, me sentí culpable después pues la había engañado, cuando tienes 10 años no es una edad donde fácilmente puedes engañar a tus padres y menos si estas son enfermeras, lo único que hice fue regalarle los desayunos a mis compañeros, darle la comida congelada a los perros que se encontraban fuera de la casa, para cuando llegara del hospital y me preguntara sí tenía hambre con una voz de 'Por favor di que no' Yo la complaciera negando la cabeza cuando por dentro sentía que mis tripas se tragaban unas a otras._

_Lo demás fue más fácil, cuando la enfermera se distrajo aproveche la oportunidad y agarré de una repisa las pastillas que mi madre me había prohibido tomar más de la mitad._

_Tomé 4._

_Los resultados fueron obvios._

_Fiebre, vómito, mareos, hasta un desmayo. Nunca me había sentido tan mal._

_-"Pues era un chico callado, algo serio y muy estudioso. Siempre trataba de conseguir las mejores calificaciones para que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él. Él no tenía muchos amigos, pero tenía varias admiradores que suspiraban por él, era bueno en los deportes, tenía una increíble capacidad para hacer las cosas que muchas veces me daba envidia. Sakura, tú te pareces en muchas cosas a él. Pero ¿sabes? La verdad él y yo no nos llevamos bien al instante. Él y yo... nos conocimos en la secundaria"-_

_Pero jamás nada había valido tanto la pena._

_Gracias a eso, me prometí que sería la del mejor promedio, en los deportes nadie me ganaría y por supuesto yo ya no tendría muchos amigos, ahora yo sería callada y seria._

_Nunca conseguí realmente lo de reducir amigos, y a parte hablaba hasta por los codos._

_Lo de los deportes y calificaciones era... fácil. 'Genes' lo llamó mi madre._

_-"Mami ¿Tienes alguna foto de papá?"- Nunca tuve tanto miedo cómo ese día, el hecho de sentarme a su lado y recargar mi cabeza en su hombro para ver la televisión juntas había sido sólo una estrategia, la mayoría de las veces siempre planeaba todo en mi cabeza pero aquel día todo fue de momento. Planee todo en 5 segundos. Al final no iba a preguntar pero cuando mi cabeza comenzó a rebotar en el hombro de mamá a causa de la risa, supe que era mi señal._

_Aún con 13 años eres sólo una mocosa, una mocosa suertuda. Y yo bien lo sabía, una que recibió una pequeña sonrisa y un 'Ahora vuelvo'._

_Vi fotos pero en ninguna de ellas salía mi papá... o mi mamá._

_-"Mamá... ¿Por qué varias tienen la cabeza arrancada?"- _

_-"Fue sólo un arranque de coraje"-_

_-"No sales en ninguna"-_

_-"Es que en todas estaba con tu padre"-_

_Todas me llamaron la atención. La mano blanca de mi padre era la protagonista en cada una de ellas, o el pie o un pequeño pechón de su cabello, casi nunca salía completo. Una, una foto fue la ganadora._

_Una donde salían las aparentes piernas de papá. O bueno, se veían sus jeans –oscuros- entubados._

_A parte de ellos era la única foto donde sacaba a tantas personas. Y la única que tenía un borde quemado._

_-"¿Qué pasó aquí?"- No recuerdo los rostro de esa foto, me acerco y apenas si distingo la cara de Suigetsu pero estaba en otro extremo donde se suponía estaba mamá._

_-"Ah bueno, quería quemarla, pero luego me di cuenta que mis amigos no tenían la culpa del idi- del bobo de tu padre así que simplemente arranque a tu padre y pues también a esa... tonta chica, ella fue la que inició todo ese caos entre nosotros-"-_

_¿Qué rayos sucede? ¿Por qué las voces se distorsionan? Parece cómo si alguien estuviera jugando con el aparato del sonido._

_-"-pero la verdad... ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca debí decirle eso, si yo lo hubiera remplazado por un 'Te amo', tal vez él y yo seguiríamos juntos, criándote los dos, como una familia en vez de que se fuera apenas naciste, enviando ese sucio dinero... oh dios, que tonta fui, los dos nos amábamos, pero lo arruine... no, ella fue, __**ella**__"-_

_La imagen de mi madre llorando en mi regazo se alejó cómo relámpago._

_Ahora lo entiendo._

_Ahora lo entiendo todo. Sé que debo hacer._

**0. cs...0**

Sé levantó de golpe, estaba aturdida y no sabía que había pasado con exactitud, pero si de algo estaba segura Haruno Sakura es de lo que debía hacer. Se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas con rapidez y se fue corriendo calle abajo.

Abrió de golpe la puerta del café-internet, vio las máquinas y luego al señor que la veía con recelo.

-"Ahí tiene"- Prácticamente le lanzó el billete hecho bolita que había guardado en el bolsillo delantero de su falda.

Se sentó y tuvo que aferrarse a la mesa para no salir disparada a causa de la sillita rodante.

-"Estúpida silla"- Entró a su correo lo más rápido posible, checó si había mensajes nuevos y al final abrió la ventanita del Messenger susurrando una y otra vez 'Por favor'.

La cosa era simple, cuando ella había cumplido los 15 su madre decidió que por fin era tiempo que se pudiese comunicar con su padre por algún medio. Él era un reconocido empresario o algo en otro continente así que la forma más sencilla sería dándole su mail. Ella bailó el cha-cha-cha hasta el cansancio, incluso se quedo horas pegada frente a la pantalla esperando que su padre se conectara o de menos... que la hubiera aceptado.

Cuando al fin se conectó sufrió una gran desilusión: Después del saludo y las presentaciones formales, el tema de conversación dio fin. Una porque él estaba muy ocupado y no podía entretenerse mucho y dos porque ella se quedó como 5 minutos en blanco, mirando al teclado cómo sí este fuera a escribir lo que a ella no se le ocurría. Su cabeza recibió su merecido castigo tan pronto él se desconecto, se comenzó a golpear con su libretilla de tareas.

Y no era nada delgada.

Su madre preguntó que rayos había pasado y ella contestó con un 'Blanca, no pensé' mientras continuaba con la autoflagelación. Karin estaba segura que el vecino no la volvió a ver igual. Ella juraba que cada vez que pasaba por su lado él susurraba un 'Pobre niña, lo que está vieja le hace hacer'.

Por ello, después de apuntar, repetir y practicar las preguntas que le haría como posesa Sakura llevó una... 'relación' **decente **con su padre, solía acudir más a él cuando sus lágrimas no paraban, él solía ser duro y frío pero siempre tendría un buen y sabio consejo.

La mirada atenta de Sakura seguía en los monitos de dos colores que insistían en dar vueltas. Los nervios la carcomían y las ansias la iban a matar.

Sasuke está desconectado.

Fue cómo un balde de agua fría, el duro peso que había caído en su cuerpo hacía que poco a poco se hundiese más en la silla.

Maldijo una y mil veces. Quiso matar a alguien.

Lágrimas de frustración amenazaban con salir.

-"Esto no puede estar sucediendo"- Recargó sus codos en la mesa y sobre las palmas de sus manos dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza. Un largo suspiro salió por sus labios. Vio por última vez la ventana que había abierto. Con frustración escribió 'Maldita sea ¿Por qué carajos no estás?' Exagerando con los signitos de exclamación sin mencionar las mayúsculas y el que se haya comido varias letras.

El cursor se movió a la 'x' de la derecha.

Un pitido la espantó.

Y su corazón se aceleró, varias corrientes de electricidad recorrieron su espalda. Hasta un gritillo de emoción soltó.

*¿No estoy donde? (Me parece que tu ortografía ha empeorado Sakura)

Se rió como lela al leer de nuevo el mensaje. Al instante se frotó las manos, movió sus dedos con ansiedad.

-"No nada, ignora eso; fue parte de mi locura. Es sólo... que debo de hacerte una pregunta muy importante"- Checó que no hubiera errores, le dio enter.

Sonrió satisfecha. La respuesta fue rápida, como siempre.

*Tú dirás Sakura

-"¿Te arrepientes de no haberte quedado con mamá?"- Dudo varias veces, borró y escribió nuevamente, al final la dejó como al principio. Él siempre era directo, y su madre siempre insistía en que se parecían bastante.

Se le quedó viendo a la pantalla por 43 segundos con el ceño fruncido.

Hombres. ¿Por qué les costaba contestar algo que sólo contenía dos letras?

Dos.

*Sí

-"Gracias, te amo, nos vemos luego papá"- Dio enter sin pensar.

Pero fue muy tarde cuando vio su mensaje subido a la conversación. "Idiota" fue la palabra que se repetía en su cabeza

Ella en los dos años y medio que llevaban platicando por vía online, **jamás **le había escrito 'Te amo' mucho menos la jalada de 'Papá' ¿Y quién la mandó a escribir la tontería de 'Nos vemos'? Ellos no se veían, aunque platicaran por Internet no quería decir que pusiera una palabra sin sentido.

-"Lo hecho, hecho está"- se dijo para animarse, vio cómo Sasuke escribía algo y de golpe cerró todo. –"Ups, ya me enteraré luego"-

Salió del café después de negar con un gesto el cambio que el gordo tenía para ella.

¿Y ahora qué?

Tsunade le había dicho que cuando todo terminara ella sabría que hacer. Había terminado lo que ella tenía que hacer. Bufó molesta, eso le pasaba por tomar de más, imaginarse a estúpidas rubias y recordar su pasado le hacía hacer idioteces, vio el cielo; comenzaba a amanecer. Tendría que agregar muerte a su lista de cosas pendientes, su mamá no le dejaría pasar esto cuando prácticamente la había dejado con la palabra en la boca cuando salió, además que apestaba a alcohol. Rodó los ojos con sólo pensar en el sermón por el cual iba a ser sometida, cinco horas escuchando a la fastidiosa de Karin con el inútil de Suigetsu asaltando su refrigerador.

Esto no podía ir mejor.

-"¡Hey niña, Quítate!"-

-"¿Eh?"- Su cabeza apenas volteó en la dirección por la cual provenía la voz.

Ni tiempo hubo de reaccionar.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Su cabeza estallaría.

Sentía cómo si hubiera agujas por todo su cuerpo, jalando parte de su piel y no dejándola mover, miró del otro lado y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, su cuello se había quejado por el brusco movimiento, después de un rato se levantó.

Todo el cuerpo le dolía.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"- Se talló los ojos y vio a su alrededor. Le costó reconocer, ando andaba mal.

A ella no le dolía la cabeza pero siempre amanecía con una cruda tremenda. Recordó a Kaho, Tsunade, los recuerdos que tuvo, el café-Internet y por último esas brillantes luces.

¿La habían atropellado?

Se revisó rápidamente. Ella no tenía nada, la ropa que traía ayer estaba en perfectas condiciones, su falda tableada; negro con rojo, sus botas negras y por último su blusa roja.

Fue un sueño.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué estaba en el pasto y no en su cama? Se levantó y comenzó a caminar pasando algunos árboles. El lugar se le hacía tremendamente conocido. Entendió porque cuando de repente vio esa enorme instalación.

La cosa era ¿Cómo había llegado a su escuela?

Rodeó la fuente, estaba bastante brillante. Juraba que no habían lavado esa fuente en años. Pasó de largo la sección de casilleros, los cuales también parecían haber pasado por una limpieza total, ya que no estaban varios de los graffiti o letreros de nombres de las personas, ni las decoraciones.

Pasando algunos pasillos más ella vio algunos salones que ella juraba antes no estaban. La pintura incluso parecía nueva, todo estaba raro.

¿Remodelaciones? No, imposible, las reparaciones tomaban meses, no un fin de semana.

-"¿Usted es la señorita Haruno?"- Volteó y se encontró con una mujer que en su vida había visto, tenía un traje marrón, la falda era más ancha y larga que de los trajes que normalmente ella había visto, el saco prácticamente no dejaba ver la blanca camisa. -"Mi nombre es Rin, soy la secretaria del director"-

¿Desde cuando? ¿Cuándo el director había cambiado la sexy secretaria por esa... monja?

-"Por aquí por favor"- Esto era cada vez más extraño, ella camino hacia una puerta de madera ¿Desde cuando había puertas de madera? Además que la puerta de cristal que daba paso a las oficinas tenía que ser abierta mediante un aparato que sólo la secretaria podía presionar.

Dentro todo era diferente. Había un largo escritorio en el medio y había varias puertas de madera alrededor. No había ventanas que te dejaran ver el interior de la oficina de alguna de las personas, la nueva secretaria tocó tres veces la puerta que tenía un letrerito de 'Director en jefe'. Eso sólo le hizo alzar una vez más la ceja. Rin le indicó que podía pasar tomando asiento delante del escritorio. Entró y espero ver en que nuevos problemas se había metido.

-"Hola pequeña, muchos gusto, bienvenida a la escuela"- Eso... en definitiva no sé lo esperaba. Su cara probablemente reflejó confusión porque el anciano que estaba frente a ella le sonrió -"Lo lamento, olvide presentarme, soy Sarutobi Asuma, director de Konoha Gakuen"- Le extendió la mano.

Sakura se sentía cada vez más perdida sí ese anciano era el director ¿Qué le había sucedido al dictador de Danzou? Estrechó la mano por mera educación y tomó asiento cuando él se lo indico. En todo ese tiempo ella trataba de averiguar que rayos pasaba ahí ¿Una broma quizás? No, eran demasiadas cosas por arreglar. ¿Se habrá confundido de escuela? No, tenían el mismo nombre, las instalaciones eran muy parecidas, además ellos conocían su nombre.

-"Estos serán tus horarios y todo lo necesario para la escuela"- Le extendió unos papeles, un sobre y una bolsa con ropa -"Esperamos que el uniforme sea de tu medida, avísanos si hay inconveniente y pues como dije antes: Bienvenida, estamos honrados de tenerte"- ¿Uniforme? En Konoha no había uniforme, desde hacía años que el uniforme no se usaba...

-"Gracias"- susurró cómo autómata, cerró la puerta de madera tras de sí. Rin se había despedido de ella, camino hacia los pasillos. Quería gritar, no entendía nada. ¿Sería un pesadilla? No, era... demasiado real. Agarró el sobre y lo abrió, vio la llave extrañada, había tres números pegados en una etiqueta.

¿069? La imagen de los casilleros pasó cómo un flash por su cabeza, pero era imposible ¿no? Los casilleros se abrían con una combinación, no con llave. Pero no tenía nada que perder. Ese lugar: no era real.

Buscó rápidamente el 069 y cuando giró por uno de los pasillo divisó a un chico, uno con uniforme. Entre más avanzaba mejor veía al chico, alto, piel blanca, cabello revuelto. Las cortas mangas le permitieron ver que ese chico tenía músculo. Tenía una figura atleta.

'Esta bueno' Pensó cuando pudo ver su perfil. Pero ese no era el momento ¿Cómo podía gustarle un chico que veía en sus sueños? Los vio de reojo y pensó que esas hombreras se veían ridículas, parecía tan de los 90's y para colmo el chico tenía el cuello de la camisa alzado. Abrió el casillero y vio varios libros, checo la hoja que le había dado Sarutobi y vio que tenía 'Inglés' como primera hora. Bien, le gustaba el inglés, saco el libro, un escalofrió la recorrió, sentía como ese chico la miraba, de reojo pudo ver como éste descaradamente recorría su figura.

-"¿Se te perdió algo?"- Su tono fue brusco, no le gustaba que la miraran así. Alzó una ceja cuando el tipo se tomo su tiempo en mirarla a los ojos.

-"Tsk"- Él cerró la puerta del casillero, se guardó las llaves en uno de los bolsillo y luego con su mano derecha tomo uno de los mechones de su cabello -"No, sólo me preguntaba de donde rayos haz salido"- Y le soltó el cabello como si quemara.

-"¿Yo? De entre las piernas de mi madre ¿Y tú?"- Sé le quedo viendo con una sonrisa.

-"Hmp"- Él al principio alzó ligeramente las cejas para luego cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos; le dirigió una sonrisa llena de arrogancia –"Nos vemos chica **nueva**"-

No supo porque pero al escuchar esa frase tuvo una agradable sensación.

Devolvió el libro de Inglés, metió todo dentro, cerró la puerta y se metió la llave en su bolsillo, salió de ahí, regresó al lugar al que había despertado, se recostó y cerró los ojos. Así había llegado, así se iría.

Pero después de un rato se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba así. Volvió a la escuela, todo seguía igual. Miró los carteles y algo llamó su atención. Algún idiota se había equivocado en poner bien la fecha, ellos estaban en el 2011 no en...

-"Es 2011"-

-"¿De qué hablas? Sakura"- Volteó ¿Quién se sabía su nombre? Una rubia... con ojos azules.

-"¿Y tú quien eres?"-

-"Ino"-

-"¿Podrías decirme porque sabes mi nombre **Ino-chan**?"- La chica se le quedaba viendo con el ceño fruncido, lo comenzó a razonar, si esto era un sueño, no era nada raro que alguien supiera su nombre

-"Pensé que ya te había explicado todo"- murmuró pensativa... cómo sí la conociera.

-"¿Explicarme?"- Por alguna extraña razón el nombre de Tsunade vino a su mente -"¿Tsunade?"- ¿Por qué estaba pensando en Tsunade?

-"No, bueno sí, es más complicado que eso, sólo debes saber que yo seré amm como la especie de guía, ya sabes, el hada del pasado"- Repasó su respuesta, no tenía sentido, aunque ella había dicho el nombre de Tsunade en forma de pregunta, esta chica le había contestado conforme a eso... eso había sido raro.

-"Espera... dijiste ¿Hada del pasado?"- No había duda; eso era un sueño. No había forma de que existiese algo tan estúpido cómo un hada.

-"Sí, un hada. Las hadas no son esas miniaturas con alas que Disney diseñó. Son mujeres, mujeres con buenos atributos, no se casan y... el punto es ese, no creas todo lo que ves en la tele"-

-"Mira, ya me cansé de ti y de tu estúpida broma, tengo clases y además mi madre me recogerá hoy"- Pasó de largo. Estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón para dirigirse a su salón de clases.

-"¿Tu madre te recogerá? Ella apenas tiene 18 ni siquiera haz sido concebida, dudo mucho que pueda recogerte"-

-"Estás loca"- ¿Qué su madre tenía 18? Esa chica tenía problemas, empezó a dudar sí subía la otra mitad de la escalera corriendo.

-"Nadie te conoce aquí, eres la chica nueva para todos"- Ese comentario le hizo detenerse de golpe. Sí, eso tenía sentido. -"¿No se te hace raro que las cosas sean diferentes a cómo tú las recuerdas?"- Eso la hizo girarse y encararla.

-"El hecho de que esa fecha este mal para ti no es ninguna coincidencia, ni error, ni broma de nadie. **Esa **es la fecha de acá"- Continuó.

-"No tiene sentido, nada de esto tiene sentido. Yo... dentro de poco tendré 18 y-"-

-"Mira niña, entiéndelo, no estás en tu presente, estás en el de ellos"- Era claro que estaba confundida -"En el de tus padres"-

-"Dios mío, esto, esto no puede estar pasando, no puede, no"- Se sentó lentamente.

-"Sólo piénsalo, no en todos tus cumpleaños deseabas lo mismo 'Deseo que mis padres estén juntos' ¿No tenías un objetivo al hacerle **esa **pregunta a tu padre?"-

Sí, ella lo había hecho. Quería a sus padres juntos, ése su objetivo; ese fue su deseo antes de recibir el golpe de ese automóvil 'Desearía poder regresar en el momento exacto que todo fue mal'.

Tenía que mantenerlos juntos, por eso había sido enviada al pasado; ese era su objetivo. Mantener el amor que esos dos se tenían.

Tengo que encontrarlos.

-"Oye ¿sabes cómo son mis... padres?"- Susurró al viento al ver que la chica ya no estaba por ningún lado. Un escalofrió la recorrió, suponía tenía que acostumbrarse a eso. Pero eso no importaba ahora, debía hallar a sus padres.

Y rápido.

Corrió por los pasillos, aunque la verdad no recordase su apellido de soltera, su madre no sería tan difícil de encontrar, tenía que buscar a una chica de pelo rojizo, sabía el verdadero color del cabello de su madre porque Suigetsu siempre le reclamaba el porque se lo pintaba de negro. Su madre era santificación en persona, sólo debía a encontrar a alguien que fuera linda y tierna, agradable, tal vez callada y antisocial. Se arrepentía tanto de no haber querido escuchar a Suigetsu cuando éste le había ofrecido contarle sobre su vida en la escuela.

De repente, encontró a varios chicos fuera, la campana la asustó cuando ésta sonó. Receso. Bien, la mayoría iba a la cafetería. Rogaba porque estuviera en el mismo lugar que su presente.

Al abrir las puertas de golpe, se dio cuenta de que sí. La sangre se le heló cuando razonó que había hecho mucho ruido al hacer eso... pero sólo los más cercanos a ella, la miraron, nadie le ponía atención. Vio al centro de la café y entendió el porque. La música sonaba gracias a una caja ¿una radio? Y en la mesa central se podía divisar fácilmente a una chica con mata roja que bailaba sensualmente, su falda escolar estaba de un tamaño parecido a la suya, pero tenía arremangaba la blusa, de tal manera que mostraba su ombligo y el arete en el.

Los primeros botones estaban desabrochados y se veía el nacimiento de sus pechos, pero ella con la blusa roja tenía más escote. Alzó victoriosa la mirada y se quedó de piedra. La chica que bailaba sensualmente era...

-"¿Mamá?"- La reconoció por los lentes, esos lentes que su madre guardaba en uno de sus cajones. ¿Qué había pasado con 'Debes respetarte'?

"_Yo nunca fui así cuando tenía tu edad"_

Claro que no, fue peor.

"_Debes de fijarte a que chico le hablas, se cuidadosa y no les insinúes nada; eso solo te hará ver mal"_

Ella prácticamente estaba restregando sus nalgas contra las manos de un tipo. Lo veía y no lo creía. ¿Qué le había pasado a la Señora Castidad con la que ella había vivido 17 años de su vida?

¿Se la trago la tierra? ¿La secuestraron los aliens? ¿Se la llevó Tsunade?

Salió lo más rápido posible de ahí. Ok, buscar a su madre había sido un fracaso. Su padre. Debía buscarlo a él. ¿Pero cómo rayos lo podía distinguir si ni una foto tenía de él? Él era callado, era serio, no tenía muchos amigos y lo vio usar un pantalón entubado. Era emo o nerd.

Un emo nerd.

Era muy posible que fuera de los que está en los clubs de física y química, o alguna cosa de nerds. Su apariencia no debe ser horrible, porque tenía algunas admiradores y pues su madre... se había fijado en él. Esa loca que había bailado sin pudor se había fijado en él.

-"Pobre papá, seguro lo violó"- Murmuró mientras descansaba. Volvió a correr, se metió en algunos salones, subió a la planta de 2dos y 3ros, y regresó pensando que él podría ser de Primer año. Buscó y buscó. No encontró nada. Además que desde hacía rato había sonado la chicharra esa, ya debía haber vuelto a clases. Se paró frente a la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia.

-"¡¿Dónde jodidos estás papá?"- Alzó los brazos preguntando a la nada.

-"Hmp ¿Y yo que rayos voy a saber?"- Bajo la miraba. Para abrir la puerta de escaleras de emergencia, se debía bajar tres escalones. El chico de los casillero estaba sentado en el primer escalón recargándose en la pared, una de sus piernas flexionada, la otra estirada.

-"No te hablaba a ti"- Rodó los ojos mirando para otro lado; cruzándose de brazos.

-"Entonces no lo grites"- Lo volteó a ver molesta, había corrido como en un maratón, se había llevado la mayor desilusión de su vida y ahora estaba frustrada porque tenía que buscar a alguien que no conocía. Y lo que **no **necesitaba era a un chico con actitud pedante sólo porque sabía que estaba bueno.

-"Mira idiota, no me importa quien seas, a mi no me hablas con ese tono"- Odiaba ese tono de 'Soy el mejor de aquí' Clásico hijo de papi.

Su respuesta fue alzar los ojos, su expresión era de aburrimiento. Se levanto con la misma pereza y se paró frente a ella.

-"¿Qué tono?"- Lo dijo agachándose un poco. Ella entendió, él quería jugar. Jugaría.

Puso sus manos en su abdomen y las subió lentamente, las recargó en sus hombros y lo halo hacia ella. Sus cuerpos se rozaban más no sé tocaban.

-"**Ese** tono"- Susurró contra sus labios, sus ojos no perdían contacto, llevó su boca hasta su oreja izquierda -"Si lo usas, haré algo que **no** te gustara"- Gimió al decir el 'no'. Se separó y vio cómo éste abría los ojos, fijó sus ojos en su pecho y fue subiendo la mirada hasta llegar a su boca, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y una sonrisa divertida afloro de sus labios; algo en sus ojos removió el interior de Sakura. Sus ojos eran de un gris oscuro.

-"¿Y que va a hacer la niña?"- Lo había usado. Ese tono de superioridad.

Sonrió soltando una risita. Alzó su mano derecha y concentró la mayor fuerza que pudo. El sonido se escuchó en todo el pasillo, la mejilla del chico esta roja, y ella sonrió satisfecha. Se separó y camino fuera de ahí contorneando sus caderas.

-"A la próxima no hay avisos"- Dijo mientras le mostraba su dedo del corazón.

La frustración se había ido...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"Te estaba buscando"-

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cara molesta de Ino.

-"Ya me encontraste"- Se calló al instante al ver a chicos pasar y otros a lo lejos. No quería que su papá estuviera entre ellos y la creyera una loca.

-"Sí, Sakura, te encontré"- Ella la ignoró. -"¿Me estás escuchando?"-

Siguió ignorándola.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ignoras?"- Le movió el brazo.

-"No quiero que me crean una loca"- Hubo tres reacciones distintas de parte de Ino. Parpadeó confundida, suspiro comprendiendo y carcajeó... burlándose de ella.

-"No hay problema frentona, el mundo me ve"- Frunció el ceño al escuchar su apodo de pequeña.

-"¿Y que quieres entonces cerda?"- La otra dejo de reír y la vio ceñuda.

-"Ayudarte"- Alzó una ceja sin creerle -"No me importa si no me crees, además es mi deber"- Ella entendió.

-"Lo que necesito ahora es encontrar a mis padres... bueno, a mi padre"- Recordó la vergonzosa situación de la café, nunca vería a su madre igual.

-"¿Cómo se llama tu padre?"- Resopló, la rubia ni siquiera conocía el nombre de su papá ¿Cómo pensaba ayudarle?

-"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"- dijo totalmente orgullosa de de decirlo. Pero frunció el ceño cuando la chica abrió la boca. –"¿Lo conoces?"-

-"¿Conocerlo? La pregunta sería ¿Quién no lo conoce?"- No entendía ¿Acaso su padre era objeto de burlas y por eso lo conocían? El pensamiento no le agrado.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- La otra abrió la boca pero hubo algún grito 'dattebayo' si no había escuchado mal e Ino sonrió.

-"Mira, mejor te lo enseño ¿Quieres verlo, no?"- Asintió emocionada. Por fin conocería a su padre... –"Es ese de allá, el que tiene cabello negro parado por detrás y un rubio lo abraza"-

'Cabello negro parado... Rubio, rubio, rubio' se comenzó a repetir la palabra en su mente.

¿Fue un shock al enterarse que estaba en el pasado? Sí ¿Se quedo perpleja cuando vio a su madre en ese estado? Sí.

Pues ninguna emoción que tuvo ese bizarro día se comparaba a cómo se sintió en ese momento.

-"No puede ser"- Susurró angustiada.

Que la tierra la tragase.

Que el viento arrasase con ella.

Que el mar llegara a ella y la ahogara por imbécil.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Yo... me le insinué a mi padre"-

Su padre. Su amado padre... era nada más y nada menos el chico del casillero.

El chico al cual había deseado.

El chico en el cual por un segundo cuando habían quedado casi pegados; frente a frente, había imaginado cabalgándolo mientras el tenía una de sus manos en su trasero y la otra en su pecho, los dos gimiendo de placer, perlados en sudor, llegando al orgasmo. Y con él... susurrando su nombre con lujuria.

Sakura...

Esto... no estaba pasando. No a ella.

-"Mátame"-

_**To be continued...**_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¡Feliz Año Nuevo! A todos. Un día tarde. Pero eso no le quita que sea año nuevo ¿no?

Espero que a todos les vaya súper bien y que este año sea uno donde las experiencias trasciendan por lo buenas que son.

Les deseo lo mejor a todos.

Y bueno, así termina este primer cap. Se que debería estar publicando conti de mis otros fics o al menos completar algunas cosillas que tengo por allí. Es sólo que al ser Navidad y Año nuevo pues varias películas en el hotel y muchas de ellas con lo del típico 'Fantasmas del pasado, presente, futuro' y jaladas así y lo peor vi '17again' (Con Zack Efron) y pues de ahí salió mucho la idea para este fic. Pero en fin, la verdad que no estoy segura si hacer de este un fic largo, puedo hacerlo un three-shot. Ahí ustedes opinan en un review.

Mucha suerte a todos, se cuidan y disfruten de la vida jeje.

_¿Reviews?_

/complete-Stranger/


End file.
